I want to spend the rest of my life with you
by coldkevin1105
Summary: the Argo II has landed and Octavian spots a girl he likes getting of board her name Percyia Jackson


If you want info on when a story will be updated pm me or check out my profile thanks hope you like the story. I own NOTHING ONE DOES NOT SIMPLEY OWN PERCY JACKSON

Every one watched as the Argo II descended into the Roman camp Octavian watched as the Stupid Greeks got off and then he saw her a beautiful girl with blonde hair and sea green eyes and slightly tanned. Octavian couldn't believe it she had to be a daughter of Aphrodite she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. No she wasn't pretty her beauty was wordless. And what bothered him the most was that she was Greek. "WAIT DON'T FIRE" he screamed he was afraid they would injure her. He walked up to her and asked her "What is your name" he tried to add some anger in his voice but he couldn't she was way to pretty and she had a face that said innocent all over it . "My name is Percyia Jackson I am daughter of Poseidon"

Octavian melted with her words he wanted to kiss her to make her his to make her moan his name over and over again. " Octavian , OCTAVIAN" "huh what" "You were daydreaming" "Oh sorry" he pointed at Percyia. "You come with me" she nodded they both walked away from the crowd and arrived at a garden. "So you are the daughter of Poseidon. "Yes why ?" "Because you are beautiful" Before Octavian realized what he was going to say he said it. She blushed "wait I didn't mean that but wait I did I meant"

"Its ok I know what you meant" Percyia said with a smile on her face. "Never mind , what are your intentions ? What made you seek out new Rome." Percy looked at him and locked eyes with him. She saw pain and suffering in his eyes. She felt sorry for him. "So what are your intentions for coming here" "Oh , we came to unite the camps to make peace with Rome and Greece." Just then a cannon shot was fired and then another . They both looked over and saw that the Argo II was shooting the camp up. " YOU CAME HERE TO KILL US DIDN'T YOU" " No I am so sorry" Percy took off running towards the ship and Octavian ran after her. By the time that she reached the ship it was taking off and she managed to jump on the ladder and realized that Octavian had also jumped on. Percy climbed as quick as she could and jumped onto the hull. She was beginning to calm down when she was tackled to the ground by Octavian. He flipped her over and sat on her stomach. He pulled out his knife and stuck it in her upper thigh. Percy let out a scream which attracted Jason's attention.

Jason ran to see what was going on and saw something that horrified him. He ran over and pushed Octavian off and screamed for help. Leo came in and tried to help Percy who still had a knife in her upper thigh. Jason and Frank locked Octavian in a holding cell while everyone else tended Percy. Leo lifted Percy's shirt and realized he was looking at her stomach. Leo had always had a crush on Percy but now his romantic feelings and organs were going haywire. He realized that this was a job for a girl since it involved taking Percy's pants off.

They next day Octavian was allowed to roam around the ship with two of Leo's mechanical guards keeping watch of his every move. Percy was healed by some ambrosia and honey but the scar would still remain forever . Percy was roaming around the ship and suddenly she turned the corner and bumped into Octavian. Percy would have fallen if Octavian hadn't hugged her by surprise. He immediately stared down he couldn't look at her in the eyes he had hurt her. But it wasn't him he felt something take him over he didn't want to hurt her but something took over him.

"I I am sorry Percy I I really am, in fact why don't you kill me right here I have hurt you" Percy looked at him she once again felt sorry for him. She couldn't blame him. She would have done the same thing if someone had tried to blow up her camp. "Its ok you did the right thing". "NO DON'T SAY THAT I HURT YOU , I HURT YOU FOREVER IT'S ALL MY FAULT." Percy started at him tears were rolling down his eyes now. Percy picked his head up and said " Why don't you come to dinner with us tonight and we can talk afterwards, Ok" Octavian nodded

The time till dinner passed by quickly, Before Octavian knew it he was sitting at the dinner table with everyone else. He was sitting across the table form Percy who looked absolutely marvelous. "Well I thought the prisoners ate in their cell" said Leo. Percy gave him a look as if to telling him to shut up or else she would cut his head off or something. Everyone else seemed to understand. Dinner was bad for Octavian not because the food , But because everyone ignored him and they kept giving him the cold shoulder. After dinner he and Percy walked around the deck of the ship. The moon was out and Percy was looking out towards the last visible rays of light.

"So what's it like being Greek ?" Octavian asked they were alone and he was afraid someone would make fun of him if he made that question. "I don't know I never thought about it, not much different that being Roman I guess, maybe just the name and the battle tactics and the gods but that's it." She gave him a smile "And what's it like being Roman" Octavian let out a smile he didn't know either "You just mentioned it" They both laughed and smiled Percy looked a him and she locked eyes with him and for the first time they kissed , she felt his tongue slide into her mouth and she let out a small moan. Octavian pulled back and realized what he had done. "I am so sorry Percy I didn't want to force you to do something that you-" "Shhhhh" Percy put a finger on his lips. "Its ok Octavian you didn't force me to do anything I wanted to do that" "oh". Percy yawned (Review it you yawned to lol) and looked at the sky "Its getting late Octavian , see you tomorrow" Octavian walked Percy over to her room which was right next to his new room that had been assigned to.

Octavian woke up around mid night to the sounds of screaming in Percy's room. He quickly got his dagger and ran in to see what was going on. He realized that she was having a nightmare. He quickly woke her and hugged her. Percy woke and cried on his shoulder she liked the feeling of someone holding her close. Plus he was warm and he started to scratch her back and after what seemed like an hour of Percy crying she fell back asleep. Octavian put her head down on her pillow and began to walk out when he heard Percy say "Don't go please stay here what if I have another nightmare". Octavian agreed he loved how the room smelled ,like the ocean. Percy rolled over to make room for Octavian and he laid next to her. He felt Percy hug his torso and he hugged her back and they both fell asleep in each others arms. The next morning they both woke up and took in on what had happened the night before.

Percy blushed when Leo came in and found her and Octavian sleeping together. "Its not what you think Leo we just slept" "Oh really, and my name is not Leo" Percy ignored his sarcastic comment. She and Octavian got up and walked around the ship and the both did their duties. By the end of the day Percy was determined to catch Octavian's eye that night she sneaked into his cabin and gave him a kiss. Octavian woke up and looked at her. "I just wanted to say thanks for sleeping with me last night" . She kissed him again and he pulled her closer and returned the kiss. They continued until she finally decided it was enough. Percy put her hand under Octavian's shirt, she took off his shirt and threw it to the floor. Octavian then took off Percy's shirt and threw it next to his. Bu now they were both panting. "Are you sure about this Percy?" "Yes I am I have never been so sure of something in my life." Octavian then removed Percy's shorts and panties. He took of her bra and he kept kissing her. Percy finally undressed him and Octavian lined himself up with Percy. He took in all Percy's lips her hair her breasts and stomach and most of all her entrance.

He looked at her upper thigh and saw the scar he had made it wasn't big but it was noticeable. He reminded himself that he wanted to make Percy feel good so he finally got to his senses and thrust into her. She let out a small moan and tears ran down her eyes. He stoped "Are you ok Percy" Yes keep going" He felt her hot wet core tighten around his length and he began to thrust harder into her " Octavian….. Ohh ohh" was all thay escaped Percy's lips. Octavian loved being inside of her it was as if they were made for each other. He pumped as fast as he could into her he wanted to make her forget her troubles and make her feel good.. He felt her tighten up and she and he hit their climax at the same time. She flipped over so that she was facing away from him and she laid on him and Octavian hugged Percy. He had made her his tonight and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her


End file.
